R
Montag Rlyehborn (10:56): Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Ich will, dass es dieses Wochenende passiert. Ich halte das auch einfach nicht mehr länger aus... Ravnene (10:56): Bald, bald bin ich da. Und dann ist keiner von uns länger allein. Das wird der Hammer! Rlyehborn (10:57): Es wird unbeschreiblich. Die Erfüllung all meiner Wünsche... und deiner ;) Ravnene (10:57): Wir werden eine Menge Spaß zusammen haben, da bin ich mir sicher. Allein wenn ich an die Bilder denke, wird mir ganz anders Rlyehborn (10:59): Wem sagst du das. Ich muss sie mir dauernd anschauen, kann kaum den Blick davon wenden. Am Samstag dann also? Und du hast auch bestimmt keine Angst vor mir? ^^ Ravnene (11:00): Ja ich werde so gegen 1 bei dir sein. Angst? :D Wieso sollte ich Angst haben? Weil du mich auffressen könntest?^^ Rlyehborn (11:02): Um eins passt perfekt. Dann sind wir auch schön ungestört. Nur du, ich und... jede Menge Spaß. Keine Sorge, es wird genug zu essen da sein, dann muss ich mich nicht an dir vergreifen :D Ravnene (11:03): Ach und ich dachte du würdest dich an mir vergreifen ;) Aber genug zu essen ist immer gut :D und ich hoffe du hast genügend Bier zur Hand ;) Rlyehborn (11:04): Mach dir mal keine Sorgen ;) Du wirst umfassend zufrieden gestellt werden. Versprochen. Vergiss du nur nicht dein "Spielzeug" mitzubringen, sonst gibts ne Sauerei =P Ravnene (11:06): Wie könnte ich denn das vergessen, sonst wäre ja quasi alles umsonst :D das wird so richtig geil, ich merk gerade das mich das überhaupt nicht kalt lässt :D Rlyehborn (11:09): Danke, nun hab ich wieder Bilder im Kopf. Aber versprich mir, dass wir uns sehr viel Zeit lassen werden. Es soll... besonders werden... immerhin erfüllen wir uns langgehegte Wünsche. Ach und noch was: bitte halte dich nicht zurück. Lass dich so richtig gehen, ja? Ravnene (11:12): Keine Angst, ich werd mich in deinen Armen ohnehin nicht zurückhalten können. Das wird ein wahrliches Fest. Bin schon gespannt darauf es endlich einmal auszuprobieren, du bist ja doch etwas.. erfahrener als ich ;) Rlyehborn (11:14): Dafür hast du das perfekte Equipment ^^ Ich bin eh gespannt, was du sagen wirst, wenn du siehst, was ich geplant habe :D Ravnene (11:16): Ich werde immer neugieriger :D nur schade das noch nicht Samstag ist :D ich werd zu dir fliegen, Süße glaub mir ;) Und scharf ist dabei nicht nur mein Equipment ;) Rlyehborn (11:19) Ja die Zeit bis dahin wird eine Qual werden. Und bis dahin ist noch soviel zu tun. Ich will ja, dass alles perfekt ist. Pass nur auf, dass du deine Spielsachen am Ende nicht bei mir ausprobierst ;) Ravnene (11:20): '''Nene du, die sind für jemand anderen präpariert ;) ich glaube du wirst es auch mehr genießen wenn du einfach nur zuschaust :D Hast du denn schon die übrigen ... Zutaten für unsere kleine Festivität? '''Rlyehborn (11:24): Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten ist alles vorbereitet. Der Hauptgang kommt dann direkt am Samstag kurz nach dir, hab das gerade klar gemacht. Wenn du pünktlich da bist, haben wir etwa zwei Stunden Zeit für uns. Ich denke mal, das sollte dir reichen oder? Achja und nochwas: bis Freitag kannst du gern noch nen Rückzieher machen, aber sobald du mal hier bist, gibt es kein Zurück. Das sollte dir klar sein... Ravnene (11:26): Klingt perfekt :) Liebes sehe ich so aus als würde ich einen Rückzieher machen? Wir planen das nun schon so lange und sind schon so scharf darauf also ziehen wir es jetzt auch durch! Ich wette wir sind begeistert davon Rlyehborn (11:28): '''Ich wollts nur nochmal gesagt haben.. du weisst ja, ich und meine Ängste ^^ Am Ende werde ich mir noch wünschen, an Stelle von... aber nein, ich denke du hast Recht, am meisten werd ich das Zuschauen geniessen ;) '''Ravnene (11:30): Ich werde dir eine Show der Extraklasse liefern, versprochen ;) Rlyehborn (11:32): Dito! Freitag Rlyehborn (19:55): Morgen ist es soweit mein Lieber. Auch schon aufgeregt? Soll ich dir noch ein paar Bilder schicken zur Anregung oder soll ich dir die Überraschung nicht komplett nehmen? Durch einige glückliche Umstände konnte ich die Vorbereitungen nämlich schon gestern beginnen... sprich, wenn du ankommst, können wir SOFORT loslegen... Ravnene (19:59): Ja noch knapp 17 Stunden :D Gott ich freu mich so! Gute Frage ... hmmm... ne lass mich mal noch ein wenig schmoren ;) Vorfreude ist doch die größte Freude :D Rlyehborn (20:01): Wie du meinst ^^ Ich muss mich so beherrschen, nicht schonmal allein ein wenig.. aber ich hab dir ja versprochen, abstinent zu bleiben bis du da bist XD Ravnene (20:02): '''Na das will ich doch hoffen, geteilte Freude ist doch noch am schönsten, meinst du nicht ;) mal noch mein Equipment zusammenrichten und nochmal nachsehen ob auch alles passt, nicht das wir morgen irgendwelche bösen Überraschungen erleben „:) '''Rlyehborn (20:05): '''Ich wusste doch, ich kann mich auf dich verlassen! Dann bis morgen, mein Lieber :) Ich erwarte dich sehnsüchtig '''Ravnene (20:08): Na hör mal :) einmal Metzger immer Metzger! :D Bis morgen Liebes, ich freu mich schon tierisch :D Sonntag Rlyehborn (21:34): Bist du gut heimgekommen? Ich... also ich weiß immer noch nicht, was ich sagen soll... es war einfach unbeschreiblich... tausend Dank für diese wunderbare Nacht <3 Ravnene (21:41): '''Ja die Autobahn war ein wenig überfüllt, aber es ging dann schon, nachdem ich die Baustellen auf der scheiß A8 endlich vorrüber waren ^^ Ja es war mal eine etwas... andere Erfahrung, meine Liebe :D aber mit dir würd ichs jederzeit wieder machen :D Was hat dir am besten gefallen? '''Rlyehborn (21:42): Schwere Frage ^^ aber vermutlich die Tatsache, dass wir es gemeinsam getan haben. Dir dabei in die Augen zu sehen und zu spüren, dass es dir genauso gefällt wie mir. Und als du mir das Blut von den Lippen geleckt hast... das war der Wahnsinn! Und dir? Ravnene (21:45): Ja das war wirklich ein Highlight... aber ich glaube am geilsten fand ich es, als ich seinen Brustkorb geöffnet hab, ihm die Leber rausgerissen hab und du sie mit Zwiebeln in die Pfanne geschmissen hast :D hätte nicht gedacht das Langschwein delikat ist. Rlyehborn (21:48): Mein Lieber, ich hab es dir doch gesagt. Wenn man es erst einmal probiert hat, dann will man es nie mehr missen. Und jetzt hab ich auch endlich den richtigen Metzger dafür gefunden ;) Du hast einfach perfekt gearbeitet. Sicher, dass du bisher noch nie ein solches Exemplar zerlegt hast? Ravnene (21:51): Danke für die Blumen :) Nein, aber ab einem gewissen Punkt unterscheiden sich Säugetiere nicht so sehr von einander, die Technik bleibt die gleich. Und mich freut es das deine Gefriertruhe wieder voll ist meine Liebe, so haben wir noch länger etwas davon :) Rlyehborn (21:54): '''Du bist jederzeit zum Essen willkommen... äh also als Gast wohlgemerkt XD Ich frage mich nur, wie lange es dauert, bis sie ihn im CPW-Chat vermissen ^^ '''Ravnene (21:59): '''Ach mach dir mal keine Sorgen ;) ich glaub nicht das der überhaupt jemandem abgeht =P '''Rlyehborn (22:02): '''War meine Wahl also richtig? ;) Oh und wie du ihm die Finger abgebissen hast! Ich dachte ich bekomm nen Lachkrampf- sein Blick war einfach zu genial XD "Ey man, was soll das?" Und du nur so "Fresse, Langschwein!" '''Ravnene (22:05): Ja manchmal muss man einfach sagen was Sache ist ;) aber gut geschmeckt hats auf jeden Fall, nur muss ich sagen das an einem Finger einfach zu wenig Fleisch dran ist ;) Aber die Beinscheiben die ich geschnitten habe, haben gemundet, ja? Rlyehborn (22:07): '''Mit dem Rosmarin zusammen waren sie ein Gedicht... ich glaub ich hol mir noch was ausm Kühlschrank. Ich bekomm einfach nicht genug davon ^^ '''Ravnene (22:11): Na dann noch guten Appetit Liebes ;) wir lesen uns später :* Rlyehborn (22:13): Dir auch :) Sag bescheid, wenn du mal wieder Lust auf Fleisch hast =P Ravnene (22:15): Ich komm darauf zurück :) '''Rlyehborn (22:16): '''Aber dann suchst du einen aus ja? Oder hast du gar schon jemanden im Sinn? ;) '''Ravnene (22:19): '''Ach da sind mittlerweile so viele Neue im Chat, da findet sich dann schon der passende Snack ;) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Psychologischer Horror